A Different Shade of Teal
by xDarkxKurokox
Summary: When the moment Kuroko saw the love fade away from Akashi's eyes, he knew it was all over. Five years later, he was a different man. Living a life he never dreamed of having and learning how to heal once again. But what happens if a ghost from his past who haunted his dreams comes back into his seemingly perfect life? Is there any room for redemption or will love be forever lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my attempt to write myself an AkaKuro fanfiction. I know this is not the time for me to start writing a new story. I just need to write this down or else the idea will be lost. This is supposed to be a One-shot. But I might consider continuing this if you guys want me to. And this is also my first attempt to write BL. (since I've always wrote Genderbent fic so yeh)…**

**Any who this is an AU story. Meaning this is completely different from canon. So I hope I don't get any confused about this. **

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Warning (s): BL pairings. (Yaoi )**

**AU story – character might be OOC.**

**Un-Betaed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my rights to exploit, abuse, and mangle the characters to my own DISCRETION, in my FANFIC. **

**I hope everyone who is a fellow fan of this pairing enjoy this!**

**~~ {Ω} ~~**

**A DIFFERENT SHADE OF TEAL**

CHAPTER 1: **BROKEN**

**~~ {Ω} ~~**

It's going to be the best night of life. Tonight I'm going to tell my beloved that I love him. Akashi-kun; my lover is the best. And I am deeply in love with him. Though he's controlling and mercurial, those are some of the things that I love about him. And I'm not afraid to tell him what I really feel. I'm going to tell him that I love him for who he is and with all I am. And I just hope that he feels the same way for me.

…

It's almost 7 PM and my lover would be arriving soon. Oh did I mention that he's also a businessman? And a very rich one if I may add. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in it for the money. I was in love with him even before I found out his stage in life. But I would be lying if I wasn't shocked.

I snapped away from my inner musings when I heard our apartment door open.

'He's here.' I mumble, standing up from the barstool where I was previously seating in, I went behind the breakfast island and opened the fridge; pulling out a bottle of white wine that Akashi-kun likes.

"Tetsuya." He called out to me as he walked in the kitchen. I closed the fridge's door just in time for me to see him leaning on the island and is staring at me. There clad in his expensive gray pin stripe Armani suit, bright red locks tousled messily but still look freaking hot. My calm and collected, controlling and mercurial king; Akashi Seijuro.

"Good Evening Akashi-kun." I greeted him with a smile, already flustered as I set down the bottle of wine on top of the counter. He teased me by flashing his boyish smiles that never fails to make my knees go weak. Oh King…

"What's for dinner?" he kicked his shoes from his feet and flopped down on the empty stools across the counter, his smirk still not leaving his face.

I turned around from his, putting everything ready for our dinner. "I made some lasagna. Is that alright with you? I also—" he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could even feel his bulge rubbing against my hip. _Slow down Akashi-kun._

"A-Akashi-kun!" he yelped at the sudden touch and she he nibbled on my earlobe.

"We can have dinner later Tetsuya…" he purred to my ear, his hand slowly making it's down to my front. Wait—not yet!

"Akashi-kun. Later. Let's have dinner first." I whispered, grabbing his hand and held it up high to my lip and kissed it.

"Fine. Now I'm looking forward to dinner." He pulled away from me and goes back to his seat while I prepare our utensils.

"Lasagna?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Yes… and"

"And?"

"You."

I stared at Akashi-kun. Is he serious? I wanted to think otherwise but my sub conscious is nodding like crazy. It's obvious right? He wanted to get in my pants not even a minute after getting himself home. Typical him.

He smirked and reached to the back of my head. Pulling me into a swift manner, he captured my lips his. I let out a moan, he pulled away again before I could even kiss him back. Teasing me again.

…

Dinner was eaten in silence like always. Not that we don't want to talk with each other but we're having a silent conversation with each other using our body. Like what we were doing earlier. Akashi-kun had his foot tangled with mine.

I pulled out the chilled wine and poured ourselves. I told him about what happened in the daycare today. How my partner; Momoi Satsuki was complaining about little Imayoshi and Hanamiya's endless banter.

He frowned at me after I mentioned Momoi, but I did not mind it. He always do that every time I mention my collegues's name.

"You should quit your job Tetsuya."

_Excuse me? But where did that came from? _I stared at Akashi-kun impassively.

"That Momoi wants you in her panties Tetsuya."

I frowned, setting down my fork to my plate. That's it? He wanted me to quit my job because Momoi likes me? I sighed.

"Akashi-kun. I've already told you. Momoi-san is just my colleague and friend. Nothing more. It's not my fault that she likes me. She even knows that I'm dating you." I snapped. We already had this conversation, and repeating it over and over is starting to get tiring.

"Tell that to me after she stops mooning over you." He spat back.

"Akashi-kun. Don't."

He threw me a glare in which I just return with my famous deadpan look. He's not going to scare me this time. Even if deep inside I am trembling. I heard him sigh and relaxed back to his seat, his features soft. Good. I don't want to ruin the night.

…

He just stared at me all night. He stared me as I fix the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher and clean the counter. He's eyeing me like a predator. It's really creepy but a big turn on.

"Come on Tetsuya. Let's go to bed." He said to me, again wrapping his arms around me and sealing a kiss on the nape of my neck. I shivered and let out a whimper.

"Akashi-ku—"

"Shhss. Quite Tetsuya." King growled, His mismatched eyes staring into my with love.

I slowly nodded my head and stayed quite. Not wanting to defy him. My inner self is already grinning, urging me not to put up a fight like I usually does. To just let go and be ravished. My love declaration can wait later—after we finish making love.

He pulled me inside our bedroom and pinned me down on the bed under him. He stared down at me with the same eyes and smirked, he slowly made his way with me. Teasing ever part of me. He kissed me again but it was hard and harsh. Like punishining me for snapping back at him earlier. Akashi-kun is like a wolf. A starved wolf who manage to pin it's prey down.

I just closed my eyes and braced myself to whatever my king is going to do with me. I won't resist, I won't fight. I'll let go. Because I love this man. This man only.

…

We lay naked side by side panting in our bed. My eyes where half lidded and I was completely drained. I didn't expect Akashi-kun to do that to me. It hurts like really. It was painful and I tried to think about the pleasure despite all of it. This is his way to showing affection. I've gotten accustomed to it already. I'm used to it.

I could feel his pants as well. Our breathes came out as ragged and labored like we've run a marathon all day. We were breathless and our body is burning.

This is the right time.

I slowly turned to him, careful of my movement because of my sore behind. I stared at Akashi-kun for while. Watching him relax and be at ease. He might have sense my stare as h turn to me as well. I flashed a small smile to him which he returned with his own.

"I love you Akashi-kun."

I finally said those three words to him. I felt so elated and free. I finally said that I love him. I focused myself to him again. And there I saw his boyish smirk fall, replaced by the look of shock, confusion and anger?

He bolted up from his side of the bed and turned away from me. I tried to reach out to him but he was already on his feet. Back turned against me. He looked at me with his fiery mismatched orbs his loving gaze—or was it lustful gaze gone. He pulled his clothes from the floor and without another word he left me alone in our—no his bed.

Right then I knew his answer. The moment I met his eyes with mine. I knew we are done. I realized that I was living a lie. That I believed that he loved me back.

I collapsed back to my bed, face down. And with all my might I let out a strangled scream muffled under the soft covers of his bed. Heartbroken.

"He never loved me."

**~~ {Ω} ~~**

"Tetsu! Tetsu!" a voice, someone shaking me.

"Goddamnit Tetsu wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open and immediately scanned the room. It was dark, I can barely see anything. I looked around the room and was greeted by a pair worried looking cobalt blue eyes. I woke up panting, out of breath and shaking. I palmed my face and felt hot tears from my eyes. I was crying. I never cry, well when I'm awake.

"You okay?"

I looked up to the other person right next to me. The city lights illuminating the room making me make out the latter's face. "Aomine-kun…"

He sighed and engulfed me into a hug, his body covering mine. I had the same dream or rather nightmare again. It's the same one for the last 5 years. Aomine snuggled himself on my teal locks and sighed.

I leaned over his body and slowly wrapped my arms around his, I held to him until I feel my heart stop racing. I squirmed from his hold and turned my body to him, with me straddling him on his hips. He cupped my face and wiped away the stray tears in my eyes. His palm feels so warm and I couldn't help but lean over his touch.

"Yeah I'm okay…" I smiled.

"Had the same dream again?"

I nod.

The memory of that night never ceased to haunt me in my dreams. The pain, those fiery eyes of red and gold, and the moment my heart shattered into pieces

Aomine-kun scowled, mumbling curses under his breath. And again, he pulled me into a tight protective hug. _My Ace…_I patted his shoulder and looked at me. I pressed myself closer and locked my lips with his. I pulled away and strained my eyes towards the glass wall of my bedroom and stared forever in awe of the city of Seattle.

_**Fin.**_

_******~~ {Ω****} **~~_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**Tell me what you think about this? Is this a keeper or a loser? You guys decide.**

**I hope you guys like this. Please tell me what you think okay? And I might continue if you guys want me to.**

**I manage to squeeze this thing off my head, so now I can work on my other two on-going stories. THANK GOODNESS**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back again for the next chapter. I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. School got me hand tied without any escape and don't get me started about my exams. But anyways, here is the next chapter. A long chapter to make up for my tardiness!**

**Warning (s): BL Pairing (Yaoi)**

**AU Story – characters might be OOC.**

**Un-BetaEd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my rights to abuse and mangle the characters to my own DISCRETION, in my FANFIC.**

**I hope everyone who is a fellow fan of this pairing enjoy this.**

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

**A DIFFERENT SHADE OF TEAL**

CHAPTER 2**: THE ELUSIVE CEO**

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

**KUROKO:**

I stared at myself in front of my mirror, again as always recalling anything that I might have missed doing the previous day and what am I supposed to do later.

Today I'm wearing Armani. Just a black coat jacket and a blue button up shirt, leather shoes and of course my signature white tie. I clasp the lock of my Rolex watch on my wrist and straightened my tie. I styled my hair with some mouse and slick it slightly to one side giving me this simple yet sophisticated gentleman look, unlike the unruly and messed up hair I woke hours ago.

...

'_You look like a million dollars.'_

"I should be. This is the me now. And I'm wearing clothes that are worth a million dollars okay?"

'_Yea right, you wouldn't even dare look at these kinds of clothes five years ago.'_

"That was five years ago. I know I look somewhat good so go away. I have a business to run."

'_ yeah . yeah . Good day to you Mr CEO Sir.'_

"Smug bastard"

...

Seattle always has the dreariest weather. No sign of sun only tons and tons of grey clouds hovering around and I'm pretty sure that rain is just around the corner. How did I manage to end up in this place again? The gloomy weather didn't do any good to my already pale complexion.

A knock on my door snapped me out from my inner musings and a mop of dark blue hair peeked over my door. I smile from my mirror, its Aomine-kun and he's smirking? Why? I followed his line of sight and landed on my reflection. Okay this is ridiculous, I know I look good but to stare?

"Good morning Aomine-kun" I greeted him with a small smile. His smirk seemed to grow wider with it.

"Mornin' Tetsu. You ready yet? I need you to hustle."

I straightened the non-existent creases on my shirt and look right back up to Aomine. He's still sporting that smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be ready in a sec. I'll just follow you to the bar."

He nodded at me and retreated back to the door closing it behind him. I let out a long sigh and clasp my palms on either side of the cheeks. Hair slick to one side, Giorgio Armani attire and shoes, Rolex watch. Yep, this is me now. Not the same naïve 20 year old day care teacher from five years ago.

I am Kuroko Tetsuya, CEO and owner of Seirin Inc.

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

Aomine-kun is already digging on his breakfast when I came down from my room. I took my seat silently next to him on the breakfast island. My housekeeper; Furihata Kouki greeted me while he set up my plate.

"Good morning ."

"Good morning Furihata-kun." I nod.

I don't know why my housekeeper kept on calling me Mr. when we are both full blooded Japanese? Influence does change people. But I don't complain I actually like the formality of it.

"What would you like to have for breakfast Mr. Kuroko?" Furihata beams at expectant. I glanced at Aomine-kun's breakfast to see if I can have the same. But as expected it was heavy. Heavy breakfast is a Big NO for me.

"Some eggs and bacon would do nice. Also some green tea."

Furihata smiled at me and started to prepare it without any more words.

"So about last night or rather earlier today—"

Oh good gracious! He's really going to bring this up now? What happened to get hustling? But how many times are we going to talk about this? I narrowed my eyes at my current lover. He is definitely going to piss me off if he doesn't let this go.

"It's about that redhead bastard again isn't it?"

Of course he's not going to let this go. Typical him.

"Aomine-kun. Don't. Start." I literally growled under my clenched teeth. Even without mentioning his name, I'm already seeing red.

...

'_Talk about anger issues.'_

"Shut it. I didn't ask for your opinion on this."

'_Calm down my man, breathe. He is not worth it. Well maybe he is"_

"Like hell he is"

'_In to your nose and out with your mouth do it with me. Breath in, breath out.'_

...

I slowly breathe in while counting backwards. This is what he did to me after that. Damn anger issues. Well at least I can hide it behind my perfect poker face. I opened my eyes and see a worried looking Aomine hovering over me with his palms cupping his cheeks.

Not surprisingly, my housekeeper is already out of the room. It there's something I require to all my staff, which is discretion.

"God, I'm sorry Tetsu. I'm sorry."

Now he's grovelling? He should have thought about how talking about that person affects me, and with him asking it over and over again.

I brushed his hands away from my face and turned against him. I focused to my already made breakfast and grabbed my fork.

I watched Aomine from my peripherals and he looks like a kicked puppy. A big kicked puppy. Guilt suddenly welled on my chest for shutting down like that. But he asked for it.

I collected my thoughts and sighed.

"You should have known better than ask me that same god damn question again." I said to him with a colder tone that usual. He hangs his head in defeat and engulfed me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tetsu. It's just you didn't have 'that' dream for a while. I was worried." He mumbled, his face buried into my teal locks. I frowned, it's not like those 'dreams' ever went away in the first place. I just learned how to deal with it without walking up like a shrivelling mess.

I reached up to the center of Aomine-kun's back and rubbed it slowly. Sometimes I wonder, this man is already an adult but he can be a child—most of the time.

I pulled away from him and placed my hand on his chest. He leaned in to my touch and I smiled. He leaned down and placed chaste kiss on my lips.

"I know. I'm sorry for shutting down like that. But you shouldn't have asked me about it. Don't do it again."

He replied to me with a tight nod and attacked my lips again with his. If it wasn't for the fact that today is a Monday, well you get what I mean. I squirmed from him and tried to pull away but he has this vice like grip on my waist.

"Your company can survive a day without you." He groaned, his head leaning closer to me again, I lifted my hand and blocked his face with it. I raised an eyebrow at him and stared.

"Yes, Seirin Group would not crumble even if I don't go to work for days." I stated, finally freeing myself from Aomine's grip and sauntered back to my breakfast.

"That COO of yours; Hyuuga can take charge."

"True, but last time I checked, I'm not the only one inside this apartment that is supposed to be working." I smirked at my lover, voice low and husky. Don't play with fire Tetsuya.

Aomine-kun clicked his tongue in annoyance as the realization hit him. He too is a working man. "Fine. I get it Mr. Kuroko."

Again, I raise an eyebrow.

"So it's back to Mr. Kuroko? Mr. Aomine?" I retorted back playfully in perfect English. Five years in the states and I manage to speak the language without any accent.

Aomine-kun flashed me a smug grin and stood up. "Yes. Mr. Kuroko. Just finish eating your breakfast. I'll meet you at the elevator in a bit." I narrowed my eyes at his tone. Nobody tells me what to do. Well except for Kiyoshi-san but aside from him nobody tells me what to do. But seeing that I'm wasting daylight, I'll let this slide.

* * *

**AKASHI**

Five years. Five damn long years and still he won't talk to me much less see me even for a bit. Just how long does he plan on shunning me like this?

'_Well you deserve it though. If you didn't act like an asshole back then, you would have him in your arms right now.'_

I should have known that he is already harbouring feelings for me the moment he agreed to move in with me. I feel the same, until now. But I fucking pushed him away. Now five years later. He appears out of nowhere and filthy rich. Not as rich as me, but still rich, and a damn CEO of one of main competitors; Seirin.

"Sei-chan~"

I snapped away from my inner musings when Mibuchi Reo came into my room.

"What is it?" I snapped, clearly not in the mood to talk nonsense now. He seemed to get the message and straightened out; he places a couple of folders on my desk.

"Just a reminder, we have a meeting with Seirin at 10 am later."

Right the meeting. I was hoping that Tetsuya would be the one attending, but things are not going to go to what I want does it? Tetsuya or not, I need to attend this meeting. My team has been arranging this for weeks now. One of the main reasons why I'm in Seattle as well.

"Seirin's COO; Hyuuga Junpei would be meeting us."

I should have known. Tetsuya won't make this easy for me. But business is business I would not put Rakuzan into jeopardy because of this.

I raised a hand to Mibuchi, silently dismissing him. He nods at me and retreats back to the door. My eyes travel down to the folders on my desk. I flip the folder open and I can't help but smile. Recent pictures of my Tetsuya in one of the magazine greeted me. I poured myself a shot of bourbon and stared out from the window over viewing the beautiful penthouse suite of Fairmount Olympic.

* * *

**KUROKO**

Breakfast finished without any hitch and me and Aomine-kun made our way down to the underground parking lot. My head of security; Kagami Taiga, also a Japanese but grew up here in the states. He is my personal bodyguard slash driver slash friend. A jewel isn't he?

He greeted me with a smile, but I wish I could say the same with Aomine-kun. These two are not really on friendly-terms, civil? Yes but that's it.

"Good morning Kagami-kun." I nod, making a quick beeline to my black Range Rover SUV, he quickly follows me and opened the back seat. "Kuroko, your PA; Ms. Garcia called me earlier. Something about meeting with Aida-san later."

"Noted." I nod at him. Right I completely forgot about this meeting. Hyuuga-kun is meeting the VP of one of our subsidiaries and some foreigners. And Aida-san, Hmm… I wonder what her brilliant mind would offer me today. I quickly hope in my ride and rolled down the windshield. I eyed Aomine-kun impassively.

"I'll see you later. Imayoshi wants to meet me now. And I have to get stuff from my condo." He waved at me as he quickly walked towards his own ride parked on the other side of the lot.

Kagami-kun followed me inside the SUV taking the driver's seat and peering at me over the rear-view mirror.

"Where to sir?"

"Seirin House." I curtly replied, fishing out my blackberry and browsed again in my inbox.

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~ **

The ride from millennium tower to Seirin didn't take long, but as expected we got caught up in the rain. So here I am wearing my trench coat over myself as I enter my building. I was welcomed by the usual 'good mornings' from my staff before scurrying back to their works.

My office is on the top floor of Seirin House and my PA Alexandra Garcia came to meet me while dictating all my appointments for today.

Nothing important so far, only the meeting with Aida-san would take my time this morning. I thanked Alex and dismissed her as I wait for Aida-san to arrive. The thought then suddenly came into me, Aida Riko is also Japanese. Almost all my immediate staff are all Japanese. The irony is so lost to me.

I pressed the intercom and told Alex to send Aida-san in.

"Good Morning Kuroko-kun!"

Here goes.

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

"I'm telling you Kuroko! You need to attend this fundraising this coming Friday. This is not the first time that organization requested you to attend. Sure the PR had handled all the previous invitations but Kuroko-kun, you can't miss this anymore." Aida-san was literally screaming on me. I understand what she is saying. This organization isn't the only one who requests me to make an appearance for the last five years. Clearly these people want to see just who Kuroko Tetsuya is, one of the most successful business man and currently the youngest company owner in Seattle.

"You can't keep the title of 'the Elusive CEO' anymore Kuroko-kun. It's bad for your reputation."

I leaned back to my chair and sighed while pressing the bridge of my nose.

...

'_Aida-san has a point there my man. You can't keep running.'_

"I know."

'_So what are you going to do? You know that he will be there.'_

"Nothing. I'll just make the appearance, mingle a little bit and hit the road easy."

'_I hope so.'_

...

"When did you say this fundraising is supposed to happen?" I asked, exasperated.

"New York, this coming Friday."

I closed my eyes for a bit to clear my thoughts. Kagami-kun already informed me that Akashi-kun is going to be there. But I have to do this. My personal issues can be dealt in later. This is for my company. I'm pretty sure Kiyoshi-san would be happy to my decision right now.

"Clear my schedule for Thursday. I'm flying to New York to attend." I replied, I could see Aida's face lighting up with my reply. I can't run anymore, it's what I've been doing for the past five years.

"Just email me the details of the event okay?" I flashed Aida my rare working smiles and she nods. She dismissed herself not long after and I find myself alone in the solitude of my tower.

Kagami-kun came waltzing it my office with a rather smug look in his face. "So New York huh? You sure about this Kuroko?"

I nod not saying anything more. I sauntered to my office bar and poured myself some wine. "Of course. This can be the greatest thing that I will do, but at the same time the stupidest. Social gatherings are way out of my element Kagami-kun. Add Akashi-kun into the mix. Let's just say that this is going to be a long week." I sipped my drink and stared out of my glass wall overseeing the business district of downtown Seattle.

"Well you don't have to think about that bastard as long as I'm around."

Time to face the music Tetsuya. The world is waiting.

**_To be Continued_**

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

**A/N: Wow done with this chapter. Thank you guys for the warm welcome for my newest story! I poured myself out with this chapter I swear! I hope you all like this. Please tell what do you think. I really like to hear from my readers.**

**Next chapter: The star crossed ex-lovers will meet after a long time. But things are not going to go as smoothly as Akashi had thought it would.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back. Just let me thank all of you guys who read, reviewed, favoured and followed this little story of mine! I really appreciate it! Thank you everyone!**

**Warning (s): BL Pairing (Yaoi)**

**AU Story – Characters might be OOC.**

**Un-BetaEd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to it's respective owners. I am only practicing my right to abuse and mangle the characters to my own DISCRETION, in my FANFIC.**

**I hope everyone who is a fellow fan of this pairing enjoy this**

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

**A DIFFERENT SHADE OF TEAL**

**CHAPTER 2: IT WAS ENOUGH**

**~ ~ {Ω} ~ ~**

**AKASHI:**

As expected, the event was big. I spent the first hour listening to the speeches about the beneficiaries that would receive the end grace of this event. And another meeting and greeting businessmen, politicians and celebrities. It was tiring, greeting people, placing a fake smile just to look like I'm not rude. Mingling. It's just not my thing. I would rather be sitting on my office with my eyes glued to my laptop and staring spreadsheets. But it was all for good cause, I can endure it. I am Akashi Seijuro afterall and maybe—hopefully see a certain phantom amongst the crowd. I know he won't be around as mention by number 2 who is in fact nowhere in sight. Probably talking with some of the trophy wives somewhere. But you can't blame a man to hope right?

I held on my champagne flute while I observe the people around me. I took a sip and grimaced, the champagne tasted awful. Fuck, I think they bought this stuff from a dollar store.

I was caught off my thoughts with people fawning over someone that I couldn't see.

"What's with the commotion all about?" I asked my personal security; Hayama Koutarou.

"Akashi-kun, the CEO of Seirin just arrived."

Well that got my attention, Seirin… That means Tetsuya is here. I smirked and gestured Mibuchi to come over.

"I need you to get me close to Kuroko of Seirin." I spoke to my number two but never did I strain my eyes from Tetsuya. He looks great. Never would have I imagined him to dress so extravagant. He didn't change much after 5 years. He grew a few inches, I'll give him that but his features didn't change at all. The same pale complexion, teal locks styled in a gentleman manner. But you can feel a the aura of authority and superiority from him.

"Let's see what I can do Sei-chan. But I'll try not to disappoint." Mibuchi smiled, sashaying towards the group where Tetsuya is being held in.

…

* * *

**KUROKO:**

The days passed by quickly and it was already Friday. Me and my team landed in New York yesterday and checked in to one of the finest New York hotels, of course Penthouse suites. Nothing less for one Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine –kun told me he had to go to Europe for a week because of some deal Imayoshi-san wanted to get with some German guys. He left Wednesday morning and hasn't messaged me since then. Maybe is busy.

I let out a small chuckle as I watch Kagami struggle putting on his tie. The mere sight of him in a suit actually amuses me even more. He usually doesn't wear things like this, his work clothes on compose of black slacks and a pain white linen shirt tucked on his pants. He never wears tie or anything that goes around his neck aside from that necklace he never took off. But this time he decided to wear a suit with a tie!

"God damn it! This is harder that I thought!" Kagami growled for the umpth time, again trying to adjust his poorly done tie. "Oi! Kuroko! Stop laughing at me and help me get this thing on me properly!"

I continued to chuckle as I fix his tie in one swift move. He watched my hands carefully so he would know how to do it himself after this.

He flashed a smirk at his reflection and shoved his suit to his shoulder. He looks so handsome in a suit, maybe I should require him to wear something like that more often. Don't get me wrong, I don't see Kagami like that. We share a very platonic relationship—more of a sibling type of relationship except for the blood thing.

"I don't know how you manage to do this things almost everyday Kuroko. I mean tying a piece of cloth to your neck is harder that I thought."

"It takes a lot of practice Kagami-kun." I smiled, then frowning just as quick. An image of me and Akashi-kun in his apartment entered my mind with me doing his tie every day before he goes out to work. I mentally slap myself. Why do I always remember him in almost everything that I do?

…

_'Cuz you spent half of your pathetic life living with that bastard. That's why'  
_"SHUT UP. Whose side are you on anyway. I already changed that already."  
_'Right. Sorry. Shun the bastard later.'_

…

My inner turmoil did not escape Kagami's eyes as he watched me with a worried look on his face. I let out a breathy sigh and pulled my blackberry. I quickly typed a message to Aomine-kun.

…

To: Aomine Daiki

Subj: Fundraising Event

Message:  
_I'm going to the fundraising tonight. I might meet HIM there. See you next Wednesday. Take care._

…

I dropped my phone to my pocket and looks up to Kagami –kun with my steely gaze. We need to get a move on so I can come back and do some work. Kagami-kun seemed to get the idea and immediately he paged the rented SUV to come around and pick us on the entrance.

We arrived two hours late. Why? Because of the famous New York traffic. I didn't know that the traffic was this bad in New York at this time of the day. But I just shrugged it off, better late than never. We pull over to the entrance of the Peninsula and immediately pap started to flash their cameras on my windshield. It was tainted so why waste their camera's battery on something not worth it?

"Kuroko we're here." Kagami peered over the rear view mirror and stared at me. I nodded and he quickly jumped out of the car, going around my side and opening my door for me.

I think I would go blind with all the camera flashes aimed to my face. And the non-stop rain of question is driving me crazy of of course I didn't not show it. I walked casually towards the entrance with Kagami-kun besides me blocking all the paps.

" ! Mr. Kuroko! Who are you wearing?"

"Mr. Kuroko why go public now?"

"Mr. Kuroko are you alone?"

The questions are all nonsense. I resisted the urge to take off my clothes and threw it to their faces, and yell. "I'm wearing Ralph Lauren!"

"Mr. Kuroko are you Gay?!"

I stopped on my tracks. Did that pap just asked me if I was gay? What the—I turned around and glared at the poor soul would dare ask me that question. I didn't even meet that guy's eyes when Kagami is already in his throat shouting some profanities. Someone is going to be fire tomorrow.

I'm a businessman, a young one but equally shrewd and cold if I want to be. And I don't give mercy to someone who insults me, my lifestyle or my friends. But I'm not going to deny this question. I am Gay, I've been gay half of my life. But I won't go telling this anyone beside my inner circle. The world is a judgemental place, I wouldn't risk my whole life to just tell the world that I play for the other side.

The paps continued with their barrage of question and I just idly ignored them. I walked into to the venue and almost everyone immediately fawned over me. It was expected. I've been hiding for the last five years.

I spent the first couple of minutes mingling with other people. Talking business, the latest games for the upcoming basketball seasons etc. etc. I maintained the impassive look on my face with the exception of a couple of slight smiles from here and there. What I'm more concerned about is that he is here – somewhere and I know he knows that I'm here already.

I was so lost in the mediocre conversation about the stocks where I saw my COO; Hyuuga Junpei walking towards me with a man smiling besides him. I narrowed my eyes at them but did not give anything.

"Yo Kuroko! I would like you to meet this man. Mibuchi Reo COO of Rakuzan Corp." I heard the slight shaking on Hyuuga's voice. I nodded at him and extended my hand to the newcomer, nodding slightly at Hyuuga as he mouthed me a 'sorry'.

"Mibuchi Reo. Nice to meet you Kuroko-san." He shooked my hand feverishly.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mibuchi-san." I shook back, my lips turned uptight slightly.

"Let me introduce you to our company's CEO."

I froze, he's here. How come I did not notice him? Shit—This is it. Play cool Tetsuya. Don't give away anything. My sub consciousness is nodding like crazy. I steeled my gaze and took in a long breath before I shifted my gaze to Akashi Seijuro's heterochromatic orbs.

"Mr. Akashi."

…

* * *

**AKASHI:**

I watched Reo saunter towards Hyuuga Jumpei, the same person whom he had a meeting last Monday back in Seattle. It took Reo a couple of minutes before he was led by the bespectacled man to Tetsuya. I saw Reo wink at me and I took that as a cue for me to follow them.

I watched Tetsuya shake Reo's hand and smile. Fuck this is the first time I saw him smile after five years. Even if it was small, it was still a smile. God, I sound like a highschooler, but I could care the less. I'm not squealing like a girl, I'm keeping it all to myself.

He looked at me like he saw a ghost. Despite the impassive face his eyes were dancing with myriad of emotions. Surprise, confusion, anxiety and Anger? The look didn't last long when his eyes turned dark and steely as he stared at me for second. I smiled at him and extended my hand.

"Nice to see you again Tetsuya."

"I suggest you to refrain from using my given name so casually Akashi-kun." He retorted back in Japanese. I narrowed my eyes at his answer and pursed my lips into a thin line.

Mibuchi and Hyuuga must has sensed the tense atmosphere from the two of us and discreetly excused themselves. I noticed a redhead man approaching our way with a steely glare.

"Everything okay here Kuroko?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise, this man is addressing Tetsuya so casually. Could it be? No. I don't think so.

"It's okay Kagami-kun. We were just saying our goodbyes. We're leaving." Tetsuya said, his eyes never leaving mine. It was so cold that I could feel slight chills running down to my spine.

Kagami replied with a tight nod before he turned away and left us alone once again. This is my chance.

"Tetsuya I…"

"Don't Tetsuya me Akashi-kun. We don't share that relationship anymore. There's nothing else left to talk about." Tetsuya snapped through his gritted teeth. And before I could reply back his back is already turned against me and is already walking away. I acted out of instinct and grabbed his arm with my hand, jerking him back to face me. And then the steely look that he once wore was changed into a glare. A full cold, spine tingling glare. I never knew that Tetsuya was capable of glaring much less to me. But then again he's a changed man. I'm not sure I know this Kuroko Tetsuya anymore...

"Let go off me." He growled.

"No. I won't we need to talk."

"There's nothing else to talk about."

"There is! Us. We need to talk about us."

* * *

**KUROKO:**

The nerve of this guy! Here I am trying desperately trying to act civil around him and then he goes spatting about talking about US?

I can't help but chuckle to the irony. I fixated my glare back to Akashi-kun's mismatched eyes and frowned.

"Us? There are no us. Well maybe there were. But guess what it's over, ruined. The 'Us' you were talking about was over the moment you left me that night after I painstakingly told you what I felt about you."

I needed to end this conversation now, we are attracting attention and attention is the last thing I wanted to have right now. And not to mention this conversation is making me feel lightheaded. God knows what I might say if I finally snap.

He looked at me like he was lost. His eyes held different emotions that I can't quite depict. But there were hint of guilt dancing along those red and amber orbs.

"Did you forgive me for doing that to you?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere. Good thing that we are out of earshot to the people or I might be already looking at the newest headline to those tabloids tomorrow.

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Look Akashi-kun. It's all in the past. I forgive you for walking out from me that night. But I can't forget the pain you caused so easily. I'm willing to act civil towards you, but that's it. I'm not yet ready Akashi-kun. And I don't know if I will be."

I forced a bitter smile to Akashi before he pulled away my arm from his grip and turned away, leaving what it seems like a confused, angry,hurt and guilt-stricken man who goes by the name of Akashi Seijuro.

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 DONE! dun dun dun dun~ Sorry I took so long again. College is just getting busier by the second. I just took some time off to update this fic. But hey I guess it's worth it~ It's longer... **

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Garbage? I want to hear what you guys think about this fic. So I can try to improve myself more.**

**What do you think about this chapter? (o w o)/**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Things are just starting for the star-crossed ex lovers. Akashi is going to give it all just to win Tetsuya's heart once again. But will Tetsuya consider seeing Akashi again even as friends? Aomine makes an appearance.**

**STAY TUNED!**

**Review?**


End file.
